swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Un-Men
The Un-Men are a fictional species in comic books published by the American company DC Comics. They first appeared in ''Swamp Thing'' #2 (January 1973), and were created by Len Wein and Bernie Wrightson. Film The 1989 film The Return of Swamp Thing featured several creatures genetically engineered by Arcane's team of scientists, including a leech-man and a scientist who becomes a giant-brained monster. They are not referred to by name as Un-Men. Television Live Action They appeared in several episodes of the [[Swamp Thing (1990 TV Series)|1990s Swamp Thing]]. Animation In the ''Swamp Thing'' animated series and toy line, there were five Un-Men, humans who are temporary mutated by Arcane's Transducer machine. The three Un-Men under Arcane include Dr. Deemo (a bokor mutated into a snake), Skinman (a zombie mutated into a bat), and Weed Killer (a plant exterminator mutated into a leech/centipede monster). The two other Un-Men, being one-time only, were Arcane (a spider-like monster) and Bayou Jack (exposed to Arcane's tranducer serum and mutated into a mantis-like Un-Man), the latter with the Transducer playset. Comics The evil scientist Anton Arcane manipulated the genetic stock of random humans, creating a subspecies race of mutated freaks. These freaks, termed the Un-Men, often followed Arcane's orders, but were typically too dim-witted to think for themselves. Arcane's earliest experiments with the Un-Men took place in Berlin, Germany in 1945 when Arcane served as a Nazi officer. He used human resources from concentration camps to stitch together his first prototype experiments.''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #82 (January 1989) Decades later, Alec Holland, better known as the Swamp Thing, first encountered the Un-Men while fighting Arcane in his ancestral castle in Bavaria.''Swamp Thing'' #2 (January 1973) He later encountered an older group of Un-Men living in the swamps of New Orleans.''Swamp Thing'' #10 (June 1974) Second Generation In February of 1969, the United States government sent a team of scientists under the auspices of the United States Army to New Orleans to investigate Un-Men sightings. The project leader was a geneticist named Doctor David Manguy. They rounded up a group of Un-Men and sequestered them inside of an old barracks. Manguy's team performed various experiments on the Un-Men including, but not limited to, vivisection. While the motives of the other scientists remain unknown, Manguy believed that by studying these tortured creatures, he could divine a means to cure all physical deformities. To this end, the team began breeding Un-Men, giving rise to a second generation of abnormal mutations. With fresh genetic stock to work with, Manguy developed a serum that would isolate and ultimately destroy the trace elements that caused random physical deformities. Of the second generation of Un-Men, only thirteen survived the process, and of those thirteen, only one appeared to respond positively to the treatment – Damien Kane. Kane appeared as a normal, healthy baby boy. The United States Army monitored Kane for the next two decades. They never revealed his true origins to him, and even fabricated his past, telling him that his parents died in a plane crash over Central America. In 1994, however, that process that kept Kane's human appearance began to go into regression. He was brought to Doctor Manguy's office, and the guilt-ridden doctor finally told Damien the truth about his Un-Men heritage.''American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men'' #1 (Febraury 1994) Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *Coming Soon Average Strength Level *Most Un-Men possesses a strength level similar to that of an average adult human, though some have been known to possesses superhuman strength. Weaknesses *Coming Soon Habitat *'Habitat:' Un-Men can survive in nearly any habitat, but tend to prefer dark environs, far away from humanity. *'Gravity:' Earth gravity *'Atmosphere:' Earth atmosphere Miscellaneous Type of Government *The Un-Men have no government. They are typically subservient to the will of Anton Arcane. References Category:Species Category:Characters from comics Category:1989 characters Category:1990 characters Category:1991 characters Category:Un-Men